The Shadows of Eternity
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: From the legends of old comes a story of a war and a forgotten love, one that was stolen and the lovers now know nothing of. Can they regain what was taken from them? Yaoi YamixYugi please R&R!
1. Prologue

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

FC: Hello and welcome to my next fic! Yup, the time has come for me to return to my angst-y drama writing of which I'm so fond of D

Yami: Does that mean bad things are going to happen to us again?

FC: It does indeed my dear Yami, but not to worry- things always sort themselves out in the end!

Seto: Yes, but it's the bit in the middle we're worried about o.O

FC: That's why it's a PG-13 P Anywho, thank you everyone who reviewed my last fic 'Sharp Falcon'- I thought everyone would hate it, but I was chuffed by all your positive replies glomps her reviewers This story is a sister fic to 'Tears of the Dark', but you don't have to read that one to understand this one; it just reveals a bit about Bakura and his role in this. Having said that, some bits of that fic aren't the same as this one n.n Enough waffling on my part anyway, so here it is: The Shadows of Eternity- enjoy!

Warnings: This fic is a Yaoi, so if you don't like then don't read! Umm…I might be tempted to attempt my first ever lemon but I wouldn't count on it n.n I will put warnings at the beginning of each chapter for blood, gore, anything like that

Pairings: YamixYugi, MalikxMarik, references to RyouxBakura, maybe a few others, am undecided.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate"

- Wise Woman, Princess Mononoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue.

2094 A.D.

The autumn wind blew gently, brushing the leaves from the trees, whisking them off away from their parents. A lone red squirrel rushed along jumping from branch to branch, a nut clutched in it's teeth. It stopped, ears twitching when it heard laughter ringing through the trees, a second voice calling for the owners of the laughter. It rushed on in fright when three small figures ran through the trees and down towards a small pine lodge that sat in a clearing in the forest. White puffy smoke escaped through a chimney, meeting with the leaves as the wind ripped it into nothing. The warm glow of a fire shone through the windows, the three tiny figures ushered inside by their mother. She fussed over them, taking their coats off and making sure they removed their muddied shoes. The home was small, but the family of four that lived there had all the space they needed. Flames cracked as they gnawed at the wood in the fireplace. A dog lay asleep on a rug in front of the warm fire; it's mottled grey coat revealing it's age. It lay at the feet of an old woman as she rocked back and forth on a rocking chair, her soft azure eyes focused on the flames, her aged face revealing none of her thoughts. One of the small figures, the oldest, approached her, feet padding on the pine floor.

"Are you alright Grandma?" she asked, grey eyes concerned. The azure eyes blinked and focused on their grand child, smiling softly.

"Yes I'm fine, child. I was just thinking about the past" she replied. Her other two grandchildren rushed over to her.

"Grandma tell us one of your stories" the second child requested, her eyes full of enthusiasm and interest.

"Come on kids, leave Grandma alone" their mother told them, her own mother's eyes falling on her. Soft white hair lined her aged face, though a playful smile graced her face.

"It's fine dear," she remarked, turning her attention to the children, "you want to hear one of my stories?" The three eager heads nodded vigorously. The woman picked up the smallest of her grandchildren, sitting him on her lap. "Then a tale I shall tell you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2010 A.D.

A blue cloudless sky lay over the damaged city, bringing light to the dying land. Few people ventured out anymore, the lingering presence of the warring forces was constantly nearby and no one wanted to be _caught_. It was what they feared; more so than death, for being caught meant certain death sooner or later.

He walked through the deserted street carefully, his feet making a light slapping sound against the ground; his lover's making an identical noise. They were two of the few who ventured out, but they did so with caution. It was no lost puppy they were looking for, but evidence of something more dangerous.

"He must be wrong, they can't have got Jou" the shorter of the pair whispered hoarsely, fighting against the lump in his throat.

"We have to keep looking" his partner said, his eyes constantly on the move. He stopped by the old town square's fountain when his lover grasped his hand, feeling it tremble.

"But this is _Jou_. He was strong! He…they-" the shorter teen wept, leaning into the strong chest of his partner, burying his face into the folds of his jacket.

"It was because he was strong they took him" he murmured, speaking what was on the younger boy's mind. They stood there as one, the taller of the pair stroking his lover's hair soothingly, as he cried against him. The younger teen turned his head towards the fountain, tear-filled eyes frowning when he saw the shadow overlaying the stone structure. He pulled away, watching as shadows began to seep out of the fountain, thick purple-black tendrils clawing at the stone work and water; tainting the precious liquid with it's vile breath. The youth stepped back, horror stricken eyes locked on the rising darkness.

"Go, run!" the figure next to him cried pushing him; urging him away from the engulfed fountain when he realised what it was. The youth nodded, eyes wide with fear. He turned and ran, blond bangs streaming out behind him as he went. He heard his lover's footsteps slamming against the ground behind him. "Faster! I won't let them get you!" he shouted, voice shrill.

"I can't go any faster" the boy choked, panic welling in his heart. He felt his lover's arms wrap around him, picking him up, as he ran harder, boots slamming against the ground. His heart hammered against his ribcage, squeezing his eyes shut as he clung to his lover's neck. He yelped when the strong rhythmic pace of his partner's feet stopped, opening his eyes as he fell to the ground, rolling across the hard, unforgiving tarmac. He lifted his head, eyes meeting with his lover's; widening when he saw the thick tendrils clawing and grasping at him. They wrapped themselves around the taller youth, dragging him back towards the fountain. The teen scrambled to his feet, chasing after his partner.

"No, go back!" the taller of the pair roared at him desperately, as he fought against the engulfing darkness. He shook his head, reaching out to grasp his lover's hand as they neared the fountain. They were allowed no more than one brief touch before another tendril lashed out knocking the smaller boy away. He landed hard on the ground, the wind knocked from him. Gasping for breath, he crawled up; running once more, eye wide in horror as the second youth was sucked into the fountain by the thick shadows. He screamed his lover's name, dashing towards the fountain, jumping into the cool water, which was now free of the shadow that had disappeared with the taller boy. He sank to his knees in the water, anguished cries racking his thin body.

_He was gone…there was nothing else he could do…_

A light hand on his shoulder drew the youth's attention up, turning his tear stained face up to look into the eyes of a gently smiling face. The new figure was dressed in white, clutching a pale blue staff with an emerald set in the top. He held out his hand to the sobbing child, the gentle smile still on his fair face. The boy looked at his outstretched hand, lifting his up to grasp it. The last thing he saw in his mind was his lover's pain filled, heartbroken eyes disappearing into the fountain.

Later he would find he could not even remember that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FC: Oooooooh spookish! I know it probably doesn't make much sense yet, but then when have prologues n.n I'll attempted to get the 1st proper chapter out within the next couple of weeks

Seto: Well I have to say I'm intrigued

Yami: o.O That's a first

Seto-.-'

FC: Please review! D


	2. Visions of Light, Reality of War

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

FC: I'm so utterly sorry for the long wait, but I've just finished my last year of college so exams took up all my time. But, yay! I've got free time now, so I'm hoping to get back on track n.n We're now coming to the first proper chapter! Thank you for your reviews for the prologue- I'm actually gonna start doing responses to reviews at the end of each chapter, since I've always found it nice when I get my comments commented on :smiles:

Yami: So where do we start?

FC: in the future…

Yami and Seto: o.O

FC: We're now heading three years into the future to see what's happened to the lovers from the prologue…enjoy!

Warnings:

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"For Mercy has a human heart,

Pity a human face,

And Love the human form divine,

And Peace the human dress."

- 'The Divine Image' William Blake's 'Songs of Innocence'

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vision of Light, Reality of War

2013 A.D. – Western outskirts of Domino City

Not again! This was the second time this week he was going to be late! The tall boy ran along the corridor, he feet smacking against the grey stone beneath him, his books and staff clutched in his hands. It was a simple staff, issued to beginners- he couldn't wait for the day when he was given his own stave; one made specifically for him. For that to happen though, he'd need to turn up for his lessons!

He dashed past several adults and teenagers, shouting apologies as he caused books and papers to fall to the ground in a flurry. He turned a corner and flung the door open, stepping out onto the open fields lined by trees. The landscape was both beautiful and unsightly; depending on which way you looked. To the north and east sat the Domino forest, its tall and proud trees standing defiantly in their blossoming summer greens. It was peaceful, though eerie, for the songs of birds no longer wavered across the skies. To the west stood the boy's home, the land conquered and turned into a fully functioning town, though it was small in comparison to what lay in the south.

The south.

This lay in ruins and had once been known as Domino City. There were no imposing skyscrapers, no bustling markets or businesses; nothing. It's people had either fled or converted, though it was thought some still remained; their whereabouts unknown by either side. Finally, on the far side of the ruined city a black shadow lingered. Upon seeing the shadow the boy frowned darkly, hate rising in his heart.

"Mokuba!" he jumped, startled, as the caller brought him from his thoughts of hate. He turned and smiled at his mentor who was standing by a large boulder. He walked over, a large, sheepish grin filling his youthful face. It was soon to be his 18th birthday, which meant he was become a recognised adult and then he would be in with a chance of getting into the Melindir- the Elite Guards of the army. It was what they all dreamt about. Speaking of the Melindir, Mokuba froze when he saw who was sitting on the rock behind his mentor, a lazy smile on his face.

"Y-you didn't say anyone was coming to watch" he stuttered, bowing low before the seated youth.

"Well it would be a shame if only I saw you're talents" his mentor winked, an encouraging smile on his face. Both teenagers were of the Melindir, Yugi, his mentor, was one of the best and Mokuba was honoured to be taught by him. The best though sat lazily on the boulder, blonde hair sweeping across his fair face. He was the Commander of the Melindir, the strongest and the best and also Yugi's best friend.

"I-I'm honoured that you would give up your invaluable time for me Lord Jonouchi" Mokuba insisted, still bowing low. The 'lord' waved his hand.

"I'm not royalty Mokuba, you don't have to call me lord" he remarked, grinning at Yugi. The shorter teen was by far less intimidating, though it was only Jou's rank that made him so. He didn't have time to train the younger mages anymore. He spent his time with the rest of the Melindir, Yugi proving to be popular amongst the trainees simply because he had more time to be with them. This, however, didn't make him any less vicious in battle.

"Let's begin then." Mokuba's thoughts were instantly pushed aside when Yugi's voice pierced his mind. He placed his books down carefully near the boulder Jonouchi sat on, his fingers clutched tightly around his staff. This was the first time anyone but Yugi had watched him and nerves were flipping his stomach uncomfortably. He turned to face his mentor, who stood ready his own staff balancing lightly between his fingers. The staff was marble coloured, an amethyst stone set into the top between branches that rose up and curled around the precious stone. He stood with legs apart, his right slightly behind his left, left hand grasping the top of his staff, right at the bottom. He held it across his body in a defensive position. Mokuba moved to begin in his suited stance, feet planted apart, holding his staff facing forwards, pointing at Yugi, his hands near the bottom. He waited for the command to begin from Yugi, but it never came. The tri-coloured teen ran at him, stave spinning until it was nothing but a blur. Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement, though he quickly adjustment and began his onslaught. They began in a flurry of bodies and staves, fighting so closely that it became hard for an unskilled eye to see who was who. To a trained eye like Jonouchi's though, it wasn't a problem. He watched the raven haired boy parry Yugi's staff with his own, slipping to his left and ducking down as he made to try and disarm Yugi by coming up between him and his staff. He didn't get a chance to finish the move, as Yugi moved to the right, putting enough distance between them for the move to become useless. This all happened in a matter of seconds before they were once again locked in their fight. A ball of green light shot out from Yugi's staff driving Mokuba back, his feet sliding on the ground.

Thus the first stage was finished.

Mokuba grinned, the life of the fight filling him, making his heart pump rapidly in excitement. He had forgotten that Jonouchi was watching, nothing else was apparent to him anymore; he was focused on Yugi. The rest of the world had disappeared, nothing else existed apart from him and his mentor. Another green ball flew towards him, the youth firing his own wall of blue flame to engulf the ball. The two forces connected, Mokuba's energy wrapping itself around Yugi's, attempting to consume it, as it was lost from sight. The raven-haired boy gave a small smile, the look vanishing when a deep-throated rumble roared in his ears. The blue fire exploded, the green ball charging towards the boy. Mokuba jumped up, concentrating on the air around him. He felt his foot touch something solid, pushing himself up as though he was climbing a staircase, running higher and higher away from the green ball.

Jonouchi was impressed. Well, to say impressed was a bit of an understatement. He had never known anyone to be able to pick up wind walking so easily. It took most mages years of trying and failing to get even close to the standard the boy was using. Even he and Yugi had struggled to begin with. It was rare to see anyone actually gifted with the talent of wind walking, as the technique required much concentration and training. It's official name, wind walking, described exactly what it was; walking on air. Like water, air has a very thin layer of skin that if one was talented enough to find a way to stand on it without breaking the layer then they could essentially fly.

Jou pulled back from his thoughts, watching as Yugi gave chase up in the sky. The commander had been so busy thinking he hadn't seen Mokuba dispel Yugi's green ball. Now the pair were let loose in the sky there were no holes barred. Magic and hand-to-hand combat could all be used at close proximity, intensifying the fight until it was clear.

The boy had talent beyond measure.

The blonde watched, hand to his head as the sun tried to blind him, the fight coming to an end. He saw Yugi release a final blast of shimmering electricity, the surge hitting Mokuba fully. The youth fell from the sky, eyes wide as he watched the ground loom up quickly. If he were to hit the ground from the height they had been fighting at, they'd be picking him up with a sponge for weeks. Twisting his body, realising he was going too fast to regain his footing on the wind, instead curling himself into a tight ball. He mumbled words quickly, the wind whipping them from his mouth as he plummeted down. He opened one eye, tears streaming from it as he estimated how far away he was. He shouted the last word of his chant and a brilliant yellow bubble surrounded him. He felt the bubble hit the ground, taking the full force of the hit. He continued to bounce up and down as the ball rolled back over to where Jou was sat, popping as it hit the boulder. Mokuba landed on the ground with a soft thud, grinning sheepishly up at the blonde. Yugi landed down safely behind him, clapping enthusiastically. "Wonderful Mokuba! That was excellent! Good offensive and defensive techniques and you saved your fall in the best possible manner" he praised, grinning broadly from ear to ear. Mokuba ran his hand through his hair, blushing a deep red at Yugi's words.

"Yes, it was a good fight, very impressive to watch" Jonouchi added, jumping down from the boulder. He held out his hand to Mokuba, the youth grasping it, wincing in Jou's firm grip.

"Thank you, it was an honour to have you watch" Mokuba replied, bowing low once more. Jou nodded, a smile present on his face as he turned to Yugi.

"Yug', I want to talk to him alone for a while. I need to come and see you later as well" he stated honey-gold eyes searching Yugi's face. The other Melindir nodded.

"You know where to find me. Mokuba I want you to come and see me around 7 in my quarters alright?"

"Okay, thank you Yugi" Mokuba answered as the tri-coloured youth walked off back towards the city.

Jou jumped down from the boulder he was sitting on, landing lightly on his feet beside the raven-haired boy. He noticed that the youth was almost the same height as himself, his frame thin but well built. He wore his hair longer than most so that it was just below his shoulder and his eyes shone with a fighter's spirit.

"Walk with me Mokuba" he instructed, strolling off at a leisurely pace, his long stride ravenously eating away at the ground below him, as he headed back towards the town. Mokuba gathered up his things and hurried to catch up to the Melindir, his pace easily matching Jou's. "Tell me, do you hate Them?" the blonde asked, his honey eyes constantly roaming over the landscape, occasionally flicking over the youth face. Mokuba's eyes took on a steely depth, full of anger and boiling hatred.

"I hate them with every ounce of energy I have. I despise their kind and would willing send them all into the fiery pits of the Underworld, even though they deserve a far worse fate" he spat, hatred pouring out into his voice. Jou smiled and nodded. He needed that kind of hatred amongst his warriors.

"And would anything sway your feelings of hatred?" he inquired further, pressing for the answers he wanted. Mokuba shook his head.

"Nothing would change how I feel. I follow our great Leader and I would follow him always. I would gladly die for our cause for I know we shall be victorious in the end."

"And what is our cause?" Jou asked, even though there was no one within their territory, living or dead, that did not know the answer.

"Our cause is to create a pure world, purged of Them. We shall convert all remaining humans and thus the Age of Light Mages will begin" Mokuba replied, eyes alight with the thought of the 'new age'. Jonouchi smiled inwardly; yes, their Age. They were the Light Mages, wielders of White Magick and this would be their Age. He breathed in the deep scent of pine as they walked along the edge of the forest, hand resting comfortably on his sword hilt. Unlike most Mages, Jou favoured a sword instead of a staff his own crimson stone set into the cross point of the hilt. The stones emphasised their powers and poured it into their weapons, though they were just as dangerous fighting without staves, swords or any other type of weapon. He took a final look over Mokuba, eyes identifying his strengths and weaknesses before making a decision and looking up at the sky.

"I have to get back to my duties. Don't forget to go and see Yugi" he remarked, turning his direction back to the walled town.

"I'm going to stay out here for a while longer, but I will go and see him" Mokuba assured the commander. Jou nodded and headed back towards the town, leaving Mokuba as the younger teen continued on his walk. Mokuba stopped when he felt a cool tingle run up his spine, like something trying to suppress his very being. It weighed down heavily on him, his fighter instincts forcing him to look to the surrounding forest. Something black darted from between the trees, heading down towards Jou, it's weapon raised. Mokuba's heart leapt with anger. It boiled within him, tearing at his mind and twisting him into a singular minded being. His feet were already running before he realised, his quick eyes informing him he would not reach Jou before It did. He stepped upwards, mounting the wind as he twirled his staff until it was a blur, whipping up the air and forcing the wind to quicken his pace. It loomed up close, the young teen leaping forward. He tackled It, both of them falling to the ground and rolling down the hill completely interlocked. Jou watched them, ready to step in if it was necessary.

Mokuba felt It scrabble against him, neither able to gain the upper hand as they rolled. He growled, placing his hands and feet against It, pushing against It with everything he had. It's limbs detached itself from the mage, Mokuba catching himself on the wind, landing gently on the ground. He raised his staff, pointing it at the being as he let out a great ball of cobalt light. The magick struck It before the being had a chance to regain it's feet; sending it flying again. Mokuba kept his staff in front of him, chanting loudly. A fissure split the ground before the teen, tearing it apart ruthlessly. The jagged wound ran down to where It fell, swallowing the being and sealing it within the great rocky mouth. The fissure closed once more, allowing the land to become quiet once more. Allowing his blood to slowly simmer, Mokuba stood, a smirk alight on his face.

Hidden within the shadows of the trees, a lone figure watched the entire proceedings, brown eyes filled with sorrow. They disappeared within the shadows and into the ground; unnoticed by anyone.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had fallen, cowering to the moon as the great ice-grey sphere rose up. Candles flickered in the youth's room as he wrote by it's light. Yugi's desk faced his window, allowing him a full view of the sun, moon and stars, depending on which was out. His pen left long flowing inks trails across the page he was writing on, until a knock sounded at his door. Yugi smiled, the look warming his gentle violet eyes.

"Jonouchi you know you don't have to knock" he called, the door opening with a light creek. He put his pen down and turned to face the blonde, grinning at him. Jou looked about and raised an eyebrow.

"Yug' I dunno why you still use candles when I know you know more than one electrical spell" he commented, sprawling out on his friend's bed. Yugi shrugged indecisively.

"I prefer the candlelight; it's nicer," he answered and turned sideways in his chair, arm resting on the back. "Anyway, I doubt you came to talk about my choice of lighting. And one thing I am certain of is that you knew fully well that That was behind you." Jou laughed, chocolate eyes grinning mischievously; a look uncommon for one of his status.

"Of course I knew It was there. I just wanted to see how Mokuba handled himself and to say I'm impressed is an understatement."

"So that's what you wanted to see me about" Yugi remarked, reaching into the top drawer of his desk. He pulled out a thick file with Mokuba's name on it. He flicked through it, reading out bits he felt were relevant until Jou waved him to stop.

"Yug' you know all that paperwork means bugger all to me. You and I both know there is no place in the army for him. Just seeing him fight is enough. He's a born fighter and I think he will be useful" the blonde explained, a smile gracing his looks. Yugi grinned back.

"I'll tell him he's the newest Melindir in the morning."

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FC: Wohoo! First chapter finished!

Seto: took you long enough :collapses:

FC:glares: well I'm sorry for not being an egghead like you!

Yami: XD Ahahahaha Egghead Seto!

Seto: …I'm not amused

FC: Good good ) Ok review responses!

**Crimson Eyed Dragon**: I'm glad you find it interesting ) Now you know where he is, but how he got there will have to wait hehe!

**Shoia**: 'Ohhh spookish' is a great phrase lol! Even though it's been months I hope you enjoyed this chapter D

**Wolf and Dragon**: I guess you'll hafta wait to find out what really happens to them XD

**Conkreen**: I hope it was worth the wait!

Please review D


End file.
